


Like A Fire, Baby

by Soulhearts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Heat, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Castiel, Boyfriends, Controlling Omega, Dominant Bottom, Dominant Castiel, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, S/D, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Worried Castiel, mentions of orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulhearts/pseuds/Soulhearts
Summary: Doctors, well, Cas really―because he is a doctor, in training at least―has told him multiple times in the past that there are no long term effects regarding the denial of an Alpha's orgasm, but Dean isn't so sure what the short term effects are, and his mind is so clouded that he can't recall any more conversations on the topic...
Dean Winchester is a mated Alpha, but his Omega has been denying him for the length of his entire heat. Now Dean's gone into a heat of his own.





	

LIKE A FIRE, BABY

~

Dean nearly screams out loud with both frustration and desperate, gut-clawing need. Cas's heat has been a particularly long-lasting one, but the Omega hasn't given him even an inch since it had started. He'd used Dean's body to get off every night, but refused him any orgasms himself, which is what's currently driving him crazy. He's already taken two days off work because his mind is so hazy and his pupils so dilated that he looks like some half-crazed Demon, and Cas' scent lazily washes over him whenever he moves. It's driving him mad and his sinuses ache horribly from the sickly sweet smell of his mate. It's like the promise of heaven, but being caged in hell, and he's already found that he can't get off with his hands, no matter how many times he tries, which, he'll admit is kind of unusual. His dick remains decidedly stiff, no matter what he does.  
  
Doctors, well, Cas really―because he _is_ a doctor, in training at least―has told him multiple times in the past that there are no long term effects regarding the denial of an Alpha's orgasm, but Dean isn't so sure what the short term effects are, and his mind is so clouded that he can't recall any more conversations on the topic.  
  
He's doing his best not to collapse on the floor right there, trying not to curl up into a ball like he wants to. His whole body shakes, his hands tremble constantly, not just intermittently anymore, and it feels like tiny knives are driving into his skin every single second. Cas's heat smell drifts lazily all over the house and, perhaps if he could've managed to think about it clearly enough, he would've realise staying at home was actually just making the problem worse. He tosses up the idea of calling his Omega, but throws that to the wind as well. The current track record does not stack up well against him.  
  
In the end, he simply decides to go back to bed; try and wait it out. Cas has never let him go this long without release before. He's usually so kind and beautiful and strong, an Omega that any Alpha would be proud to call their mate. So Dean cannot fathom why Cas is doing this to him. Unless… he's being punished? Not that he can think of _why_ Cas would be being punishing him. He's been an exemplary boyfriend over the past few months, an Alpha that every Omega would be jealous to claim. So then why is Cas denying him like this? He honestly cannot scrounge up a single good reason. He has to have done _something_ though! Hasn't he?  
  
Curling under the covers, he shudders, rolls over and turns the electric blanket on.  
  
He knows Cas doesn't like the electric blanket, he's scared it will set the house on fire, but Dean's refused to give it up ever since moving in with him. Which is fortunate, because he's _so fucking cold_. The more he shakes, frozen right down to his core, the more he becomes sure that it's possible to shake oneself apart. He figures he probably has a fever, but he won't do anything to test that theory, he refuses to step outside the covers, outside the warmth that they―plus the electric blanket―provide.

~  
  
By the time his Omega arrives home, it's much later in the evening and much darker. Dean's drifted in and out of fitful unconsciousness all afternoon and is only vaguely aware of feet climbing the stairs and a hand turning the door knob.

“Dean?” His mate's voice calls to him softly, a hint of confusion colouring the tone that reminds Dean that he hasn't yet told Cas he's taken the past two days off work.  
  
He whines and it instantly garners Cas's attention, but he neglects to realise that this will only bring Cas's sweet scent of ' _almost-finished-heat_ ' closer to him. Cas does well to hide the scent whilst he's at work, but as soon as he gets home, it's like taking off a suit and tie, exchanging them for tracksuit pants and old band shirts. Coming home is him letting his hair down after a long day, and that does nothing to help Dean's situation.  
  
Cas reaches out and touches his forehead, making Dean flinch away violently from the touch.  
  
He can't do this now. Cas needs to leave the room, otherwise Dean's afraid he'll take him by force.  
  
“Dean, what's wrong?” Cas worries.  
  
Dean hisses and keeps his eyes firmly shut.

“Get. Out.”  
  
Cas ruffles at that and Dean hears the adjustment in his tone.

“I'm not going anywhere, you hear? Open your eyes.”  
  
Dean shakes his head and retreats further under the covers where the smell is less potent.

“Leave.” He orders again, though this time it sounds more like a desperate whimper.

“No!” Cas huffs in irritation. “Now, look at me Dean, I need to check you're okay!”  
  
Dean suddenly finds his head above the bedsheets, glaring at the pushy Omega he calls his boyfriend, failing to realise he'd fallen, quite unintentionally, into following Cas's orders.

Immediately, Cas seizes his eyebrow with a finger and manages to examine the swollen, black pupil before Dean can push him away. He pulls the covers back over his head and curls into a little ball, sobs immediately following and instantly freaking Cas out. He doesn't know what Cas wants from him or why he's punishing Dean like this―because over the past few hours, Dean's decided that that _is_ what Cas is doing by denying him his Alpha instinct to breed―but he can't take it anymore. It feels like someone's reached inside him and is determined to crush his insides with only a clenched fist.  
  
Cas peels back the covers and reaches over to pepper small kisses on the base of his neck, even as Dean tries to bat him away uselessly.

“Stop Cas!” He gasps, before biting down on his bottom lip so hard he draws blood.  
  
Cas crawls over the bedsheets and straddles his Alpha, pushing up Dean's shirt in the process.

“No!” Dean lets out a half-choked scream, a strangled cry. Cas is going to use him again and then leave him like this. He doesn't want that! He's in agony as it is! “Stop Cas, please!”

“Shh, little Alpha.” Cas soothes him, raking his fingers down Dean's chest hard enough to leave marks. “It's gonna be alright, I'm gonna make you feel good, I promise.”  
  
But the haze of lust and the agony of what feels like fire one minute and ice the next, coursing through his veins, the heavy fog that hovers thickly in his mind refuses to process Cas's words. So, when his pleas of distress fail to make Cas stop, he draws his hands over his eyes and sobs into them as he resigns himself to his fate. Were he not in his current state, he could have easily overpowered and stopped Cas, but he is having a hard enough time remembering how to moving one limb at a time, coordinating all four of them is too much of a task.  
  
Cas grinds down hard on his throbbing erection, but emotionally, Dean can feel nothing but fear and despair, and Cas can see that, even as he tries desperately to pleasure his Alpha.  
  
After a failing attempt to get Dean to stop crying, Cas stops trying to pleasure him and slides off, falling into bed beside him where he curls his arms around his boyfriend's head.  
  
Eventually, Cas receives the result he desires, and when the last few sniffles die down, he moves his arms away from Dean's crown and tilts his head so he can meet his eyes.  
  
Dean hears and sees the gasp Cas makes when he finally makes proper eye contact and something reminiscent of guilt flickers across his face.

“You okay?” Cas finally asks.  
  
Dean doesn't answer, but instead leans in and presses his lips to his Omega mate's. He is well past words at this point. He isn't sure he'd be able to form a coherent sentence if he tried.  
  
When he pulls away, Cas smiles and pulls their foreheads back together again.  
  
Dean whines in response and kisses him again. For the first time since Cas' heat has begun, he allows Dean to take control of their lovemaking and so gently and tenderly, Dean pulls back from his mate and allows Cas to strip him before stripping himself. It isn't harsh and while Dean shudders and flinches every time Cas makes contact with his skin, he finds himself relaxing into the warmth of his boyfriend's fingers.

When their naked bodies collide again, Cas simply wraps his arms around Dean's neck and allows the man to slide gratefully home into his already slick hole. Their speed starts out easy and gentle, and Dean manages to keep it that way for a fair amount of time, considering what he really wants to do is ram Cas straight into the mattress. But slowly, gradually, their speed begins to build more and more, a rising crescendo of groans and gasps accompanying them.  
  
Dean tries desperately to sate his own lust and Cas moans with pleasure, not seeming to mind being an afterthought. He hasn't really needed to quench the fiery lust that is his heat because it is almost over, but Dean thinks that Cas has realised Dean's gone into a kind of heat of his own, triggered by his mate's.  
  
Dean remembers Cas once telling him about occurrences such as this, but it is so rare, Cas probably hadn't even thought of it when he'd refused to satisfy his mate during his heat. For one thing, it only ever happened to Alpha's who absolutely, resolutely intended to mate for life and most Alpha's were not comfortable in giving over that much responsibility to anyone. Up until now, Cas clearly hadn't realised just how profound their bond was to Dean, and a violent pang strikes his heart at this thought.

Dean shudders as he reaches his climax and Cas simply pulls him closer, tilting his head back again so he can examine the dilation of his pupils. He frowns at the sight of them. They are still absolutely huge and round, endless pools of onyx ink. Blacker than the night surrounding their house.  
  
Dean nuzzles into Cas's collarbone and bites down on it, lapping at the teeth marks he leaves behind. Cas softly scents him in return, but he obviously knows Dean is hesitating, wondering if he's allowed to ask for more of Cas. So Cas saves him the trouble.

“Again?” Cas asks.

Dean feels guilty in asking for more, but lifts his head, the last round of sex clearing his heat-muddled brain enough for him to string some words together.

“Are you sure? I don't want to push you…”

Something akin to guilt flashes in Cas' expression, before it melts all over his face.

Castiel feels guilty about this? Dean would admit it isn't the nicest thing he's ever gone through, but he'd rather go through this than have Cas stare at him like that. He needs the darkness in his eyes to simmer down so he can alleviate some of the shame Cas is clearly feeling. It isn't _really_ Cas' fault. He didn't know this would happen to Dean. _Dean_ didn't know this would happen to Dean, and he'd been demanding a lot of Castiel's body over the course of the previous month. Cas had every right to deny him during his heat. Neither of them had foreseen this outcome.

Words are left unsaid, but Dean stops himself from gushing overly worried phrases, knowing Cas doesn't like them.  
  
Cas nods and somehow manages to keep from furrowing his brows, if only just.

“Yes Dean, I'm fine. Let's do it again.” He says, nuzzling their foreheads together before pressing lips in an easy, tender kiss.  
  
Dean works his way to climax for the second time and Cas does nothing more than sit back and allow him to take what he needs, mostly disinterested in the sex, though plain to see how acutely aware he his of every time Dean cries out his name or huffs out an, "I love you".  
  
Cas winds stray fingers through the short crop of Dean's hair and continuously encourages Dean to take him harder and faster, even when Dean spills his seed twice more.

Eventually, Dean slinks away, ashamed of his still rock hard erection after climaxing five times in a row.

“You need to get some sleep.” He says, after Cas asks him to take him again.

“You're still hard.” Castiel points out in return, sliding his fingers over said hard thing.  
  
Dean recoils out of Cas' grasp and he hisses, all too sensitive in that area.

“Dean, please,” Cas whines. “I can't leave you like this. You need relief and I know it's my fault to begin with, but please, don't make this any harder for yourself. I don't want you to be in pain.”  
  
There is a moment of silence between them, and then Dean is suddenly rambling, an urgency and fear underpinning his tone.

“I know I'm a terrible mate and I do things that you don't like all the time. I'm sorry I asked so much of you in the last month, I didn't mean to, it's just―” a huff escapes him, “―I _love_ you.”

The words _“do you love me?”_ go unspoken but not unheard.

“Dean…” Cas replies, the silent words between them acting like a punch to his stomach. “You think I don't love _you_?” It would certainly explain the wild mating heat, especially if Dean truly _has_ committed to Cas as a life partner.

Dean starts to cry. Cas stares wide-eyed and confused, clearly having no idea how to react having never seen Dean like this before and lost, not knowing what to do with the information that has just been handed to him.

“Dean,” Castiel softens. “Of course I love you! I never want to be with anyone else. I'm surprised you still want _me_ as your Omega, especially since I'm the one that made you go through all this pain in the first place.”  
  
Dean makes a grab for his Omega, yanking him into an almost bone crushing embrace. Cas simply returns the hug and lets Dean sob out all his emotions into his shoulder. By accident, he moves his knee and brushes across Dean's now flaccid groin, allowing him a breath of relief he hadn't known he'd been holding.  
  
The worst of Dean's heat is over now, of that, Cas is sure, but the resulting emotional fallout still needs lots of attention― which Cas is more than willing to give given that he's the one to blame here. If he's learned anything during this whole debacle, he's learned just how devoted Dean really is to him, and he's going to return the favour. He does love his Alpha a lot, it had simply been a mistake on his part, not seeing the commitment behind his boyfriend's forest eyes. So, whilst it may not have been the most appropriate time for it, Cas pops the question.

“Hey, Dean?”

“Hmm?”

“Would you like to get married?”

 

 

_END_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So this happened to be a thing I wrote back when I was going through an intense Alpha/Omega phase and I found it again just now after clearing out some of my unpublished documents. I hope you let me know if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Much Love,  
> Soulhearts


End file.
